the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Find Badges Inside a House Hints
Hints for my game # Friendship: Get some friends to help you up. # Ambassador: I hide with Friendship. # Not a Spawn Spawn: I really think you wouldn't need any hints for this one. # Guest: Isn't hiding because he wants to be your friend. # Noob: Is bad at hiding, you'll find it in no time. # Homestead: I hide near a bush. # Combat Initiation: I hide in a bush. # Warrior: I'm in a BIGGER bush than my cousin. # Bloxxer: To get up, search for the ladder. # Roof: Check around Bloxxer. # Inviter: I'm behind yet another bush. # Slingshot: I'm really easy, you'll find me. # Hidden Badge of Opposites: Look under the world. # Super Panda (50th badge): Look twice before you enter a room. # Arizona :) :I am in a drawer, check for hidden walls. # Creepy Cat: I watch a ROBLOXian while he sleeps. # Tux Penguin: On the bed. Maybe find a way to climb it? # Roblox "R": I greet you as you enter the closet. # Peace Sign: On top of the closet. Look for a trampoline. # Mice and Cheese: Located in a corner of a closet. # Weegee: I can see you; you can't. Look in a bathroom. # At Play: Check around the sinks for a way up. # For Sale: I hide behind the curtains. # BC: I am in a cylinder-like structure. # TBC: Find a way to get to that mirror. A lower one, of course. # OBC: I'm chilling in the roof. # Cookie: I was lost behind a place where food is stored. # Spongebob: Try to get to the sink. # What's Cooking?: I am in the oven. # Ring of Fire: Look in kitchen cabinets. # Blender on the Loose! In the blender, of course! # Get a Life!: For some reason, I hide behind a hot appliance. # The Wave: You can see me if you've found Cookie. # Dancing Strawberry: Under TBC, but how do you get there? # Waffle: Search for trampolines near the table. # Dancing Apple: Search the couch. EVERY SINGLE CORNER of it. # Nuclear Badge: Find me in the TV. # Dancing Banana: To get up, find a teleporter in a table. # Mudkip: I love reading. # Poor Toad: Perhaps there is a way to reach that lamp? # The Zombies are Coming: I hide under a large cabinet. # Shiny CD: Look in cabinets. # Clock is Ticking: I'm a friend of the CD. # Oh Snap!: I hide somewhere in the roof. # Veteran: You can see me, the only problem is getting to me: # The Unknown: You can go through something on the rooftop. # Building is Key: I love hiding in walls. # That's Random: I hide with the Building badge. # Cool Bear: I hide near the random badge, but I am accessed from a different area. # Peekabo Panda: I'm relaxing behind a drawer. # Penguin Commotion: I'm under a place with lots of books. # Nothing to Do Here: I'm located in the same place Penguins is, but in a different spot with the same methods. # Disasters? Wrong Game!: Maybe you can "spring up" to that lamp? # Windows: The name says it all. # Daft Punk: You can see me. You can get me by climbing and falling through. # Deadmau5 Mau5head: I am near Daft Punk. # Plus: I can be obtained Inside a place in a bathroom. # We've Got A Leak: Find a truss, that is all. # Caring For our Planet: Down the drain is where I am. # Safety First: Find an obey in the roof. # Big Warning: Danger is not Safe. # Right on the Spot!: Land on me from a higher area. # Lightning Bolt: I'm off the side of a roof. # Subspace Tripmine: I am behind a lantern. Just figure out how to reach it. # Speed Coil: Now this is something to do here! # PWNED!: I am hanging on a side of the map. Problem is, YOU CAN'T SEE ME. # Master Emerald: The central path, try falling off it. # Gravity Coil: One of the walls around this room looks weird... # 1337: Around the shiny block? What? # Top Secret: A secret Gravity Coil still keeps, this badge is right across it... # Builderman: Find me in the floorboards. I made sure a silver of one looked different. # Kirby: He smells food. # Enter the Dragon: Dragons breathe fire. Look on top of the oven to go on top of the outdoor table. # Forum Moderator: Just went for a swim. # Image Moderator: Check outdoor tiles. # Super Moderator: The top of the grill...maybe there's a secret there? # Domo: Tried to mow the lawn, and ended up getting backfired by, well, you know. # Planting Badge: Find me in the soil. # Administrator: Reach the other side of the fence. # Cat in the Hat: Somewhere inside the fence. # A Ban Hammer: On a fence post. # Ditto!: Check the outdoor corners. # Fancy Stuff: This is Ditto's top hat. # THE CAKE IS A LIE!!: You promised cake in the roof? # Rip in Space-Time: Apparently the source of this is inside the part of the roof where a Pokémon lives. # Pokeball: Somebody dropped it in a garden. # Great Ball: It supports the act of recycling. # Ultra Ball: Once on top of the closet, try to walk on a path. # Master Ball: To the side of Ultra... # HAX: The "master" of hiding! # Back to Work, ROBLOXian!: Big blue book. # Panda Clock: Inside the bed? # Sweet Dreams...: In the bed, of course, BUT WHERE!? # Crazy Cat: Try getting up the closet, in a similar way to Peace. # What the What!?: On top of a closet, view the walls. # Kung Fu Panda: Look around the sides of doors. # An Apple a Day: On top of the cabinet is where I am. # Pandas, Pandas, More Pandas!: I'm under Apple a day. P.S.: You can go through the drawers. # Scared Robloxian: Ooh, so easy- what? How do I get around this? # 100's my lucky number!: I call my spot "the white part of the wall". This specific spot is where a car can go, but none is present. # Pillow Fight: Remember, EVERY corner can lead to something. # Televison Rules The Nation: I'm not even in a TV! I'm behind a bed. If I were you, I'd search near Pillowfight. # The Deadly Eye: Notice a difference between these drawers? # Epic Face: Life on the edge is fun! # CONTENT DELETED!?!?!?: I'M FALLING-wait a minute, a badge? # It's GIR!: A Great Ball tried to catch me, that circle didn't know I wasn't a Pokémon... # Keeping All Secrets: The "greatest" secret! See where I'm going with this? # Diddy Kong: I'm so small, but the small badge is smaller. Anyways, I am behind a wooden pole. # Old-Timer: ANOTHER closet to get on? # Back to School: What in the world are you doing in my school uniform? # The Fishing Badge: I flop around in a sink. # Cool!: I look in the mirror often, but this time I'm in the mirror! # Weird Hamster: Bathroom tiles, that is all. # Atom: I have a furry friend, which is sort of brown. # NO U!: In the walls of a big bedroom. # PRE55 DA BUTT0N!: Old. School. Names of badges around me. # Telamon: How do I get to him if he's floating? Oh wait a minute... # The Small Badge: I have a buddy: Combat Initiation. # A Question Mark.: Get off from that lamp! # Spaceman: Behind the drawer... # Fun in the Sun: Climb the truss to reach the sun. # Epic Fail: Hides from the central star. # Evil Moon: Just walk to it. # Princess Luna?: "Luna" is Spanish for "moon". That means something. # Final Badge: The only way to get to that platform, is by advancing towards it. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:ROBLOX Category:Badge Hunts Category:Badges Category:ROBLOX Badges Category:Find Badges in a house